jealousy & envy
by teatart
Summary: "I thought I would have to spell it out for you. But here you are, jealous." "What? Why would I be jealous?" He scoffed, that was crazy. Him...jealous.


_Focus, Lucas._

 _This lab is worth half your grade. Farkle finished with his part of the assignment twenty minutes ago and you're still on step one. Ms. K is going to come over and give you both zeros. Or maybe just you..._

His mind had split into instinct and reasoning. So far, reasoning was doing a crap job at convincing him to stay in his seat and mind his own business. Maya could take care of herself, she didn't need him to interfere in anything. Especially not when she had her hair flipped over her shoulder and a playful smile on her lips.

The worst part is that he could swear she would look at him whenever that bonehead jock made any moves on her. It was like she wanted him to get up and do something, like it was a challenge. But he knows he shouldn't.

The internal battle he's been having with himself wasn't anything new though. He's been feeling this way for a while and it's freaking him out. Normally, he'd worry about Maya in a way that'd he worry about any of his other friends. Whenever Riley goes on dates, him and Mr. Matthews agree to interrogate the guy in private to make sure that his intentions are innocent.

But with Maya, whenever he saw a guy with her he'd get genuinely upset. And the guy could be a volunteer at homeless shelters, helps the elderly or even class president, and Lucas didn't care. He would get mad because the guy was close to Maya, holding her hand or kissing her lips. He would get mad because that guy wasn't _him_.

Even rethinking it made him anxious. He felt like his thoughts were being broadcast and the best view belonged to Maya because she kept _looking_ over to their table.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Farkle said from his left. Instead of answering, his eyes flew to the clock at the front of the room, they had ten more minutes. He might be able to get through ten more minutes of that guy's hand creeping up Maya's leg.

Lucas looked over once more and he ended up locking eyes with the petite blonde that had been occupying his thoughts all period. He stayed looking at her for a moment which was all the motivation he needed to break them up. His arm shot in the air while his other hand held landed on his forehead as he feigned a headache.

"Ms. K, can I please go to the nurse? I feel like I'm gonna faint."

Their young teacher looked a little frazzled. She's never taught another school before their own and a kid that is light headed was not something they prepared her for in university.

"Um, okay. Do you need someone to go with-"

"Maya!" He shouted over her and went to Maya's table and grabbed her hand. He ignored how much he liked holding her hand so he could focus at the task at hand. Ms. K must've thought he had multiple issues with his head.

"Alright, make sure he gets there safely please." She called to them as Lucas rushed them out of the classroom. Once they were in the hallway and a good distance from their chemistry room, Lucas let go of his head and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" She said worriedly and stepped closer to him.

"I'm fine, Maya and now so are you."

"What are you talking about?" His stomach dropped, did she not want to be taken away from that guy?

Lucas looked down in hopes to hide his flushed cheeks, "Uh, ya' know. Your partner in chem, Connor? I thought I was helping you."

"So, you came to my rescue? I guess chivalry isn't dead." Maya said with a laugh. She must've thought him 'helping' her so ridiculous it was laughable.

"I'm an idiot, I'm sorry Maya that I went over an-"

Her finger lifted his chin so he was looking at her and he was mesmerized, "Who said I didn't want you to come over?"

"Wait, what?" He thought his ears must've stopped working.

"I thought I would have to spell it out for you. But here you are, jealous."

"What? Why would _I_ be jealous?" He scoffed, that was crazy. Him...jealous.

"I don't know. Why are you still holding my hand?" Lucas looked down to confirm and she was right. He pulled his hand back like it was on fire.

"I-I'm not."

She grinned at him before going on her tip toes and kissing his cheek, "You're fun to play with, huckleberry. See you in class." Then she literally spun away and started walking back to class.

"I'm not jealous!" He shouted to her but she ignored him. She told herself that she was only giddy because she won her bet with Zay about making Lucas jealous, it had nothing to do with being around Lucas at all. And she didn't wonder if the last part of her conversation with Zay was true at all, specifically not the part about Lucas liking her.

Nope.


End file.
